


Under the storm, the meeting.

by Elmund9



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmund9/pseuds/Elmund9
Summary: Three are more than enough times to fall in love.





	Under the storm, the meeting.

1-.

p>He met her one stormy night. At that moment, there was a menacing apparition garbed in shadows, and he couldn't take his eyes away from the tall figure.

  
The crash of lightning managed to scare away the darkness and a beautiful oval face was revealed to him. Even after the light was gone, it was too late and he couldn't see anything but a young lady in distress, and as a knight of the Golden Kingdom, he offered his help.

  
“Do you need help, young lady?”

  
She didn't say anything, but her face tilted in his direction. He dismounted his horse and walked towards her, taking off his coat and putting it on the shoulders of the young woman. She was almost his height, he noticed.

  
Another crash of thunder broke in the skies and a second later, he could see the surprised expression on her soft face.His heart fluttered for reasons impossible to understand.

  
Like a lost child, she let him take care of her and never said anything in the way to the town. He didn't try to speak to her again, afraid that his questions would make her vanish as the thunderbolts did.

  
The inn lobby was empty at that hour, which was good for him. He didn't want to announce that a royal guard had arrived, not yet. The innkeeper looked at the two travelers and without asking offered a single key.  
He only accepted it because he feared for the lost woman. Under the torches lights, he could finally see her sad green eyes and broken lips. His heart ached everytime he glanced her way and he desired to shield her from any new danger that tried to harm her.

  
As the gentleman he was, he offered her the bed but she rejected the offer and went to the opposite corner. He sighed and started to unpack, searching for something dry that could fit the woman. He gave her a long sleeved shirt of cotton and she looked at the object with weariness, her hands crossed over her chest barely concealed under the cloak.

  
“It isn't healthy for a young lady to sleep in wet clothes,” he explained to her, wondering for the first time if she was mute and deaf. A few seconds later, she grabbed the garment and looked him directly to the eye. Then, she hid her red face in the white shirt and his mouth got dry when he noticed she sniffed it. It was such an intimate gesture that at that moment, he wanted to touch her face and remove a loose brown lock that was stuck on her left cheek and perhaps, nurse her lips with his mouth and make promises never spoken before.

  
Instead, he grunted and took his night clothes out of his bags. More for respect to her decency than his, he went to the washroom to change his clothes.

  
When he returned to the room, the lights were off and only the thunderstorm gave him enough light to look at the bed. A sense of dread seized his heart and he stumbled to the oil lamp and turned it on. She wasn't in any place on the room. Neither was his shirt.  
Yet the window and door were closed.

  
A witch, he realized without humor, his eyes still fixed at the last place he had seen her. He had given a witch one of his belongings. He didn't dare to check his bag. His heart hurt too much to do anything.

  
2-.

  
The second time he saw her, he was so shocked he stumbled just in time to fall over an innocent pumpkin. Or it was, until the juices of the thing ruined his favorite purple shirt.

  
Any other moment, he would have stood up fast and dare anyone to laugh with his best scold, but she was there. She was dressed as the other women in the village were, but every other woman was dwarfed by her size and beauty.

  
Not even her loose bun in a braid, the same as all the rest, could hide the fact that she was from other lands. Even then, some folk people were talking with her with sincere smiles. She bid them farewell and walked away.

  
If someone were to ask him later, he would have said he had no proof of her powers, so his only choice was to follow her.

  
Walking as a thirsty man after a mirage, his frenetic steps failed him almost every meter and it was only the crowd that hid his clumsiness from her sight.

  
But at one misstep, his view was obstructed and when he looked again, she was nowhere to be seen. Vanishing as a ghost, and that thought gave him a bigger despair than any other could.

  
3-.

  
For one whole month his sleep was unrestful and his walk aimless. One cloudy morning a wrinkled doctor was hired to check his health, but failing to find anything, his only recommendation was a day outside his chambers.

  
Even mounting his horse became a chore, but the doctor’s orders were given, so instead he hiked alone for hours, wanting to get lost and become one with nature and stop being himself.

  
His head was in the clouds so it took a while to lower itself to earth and realize he had been pushed to the muddy ground.

  
The clouds had turned to rain, he noticed without attachment. A group of men had also surrounded him, he realized with even less interest. They laughed and he gave them an empty stare.

  
He only tried to fight back when one of them brought out a small knife. It cut his left hand when he tried to grip the man's hand, and the burning pain woke him up with a new thought. He was outnumbered, his strength was a weak joke and his whereabouts were unknown even to him.

  
“Hey! You! Cowards, leave that man alone!” the voice was rough like the rocks protecting precious stones, and he managed to lift his chin enough to see a hill, and above it, a green skirt. His head was pushed to the ground before he could warn the woman to run away.

  
“Get her!” one of the bandits barked, ready to take the woman even before finishing with his victim.

  
The sky cracked and he waited for the thunder. The powerful storm drew his attention away from the criminals and back to the woman who haunted his mind. He imagined her again, her bare shoulders raising after sharing a laugh with the townsfolk, her blushing face hiding behind his shirt and her surprised face when he put his cloak on her smaller shoulders...And how much he feared he was bewitched by her. Above that feeling, his own desire to be bewitched. Because the feelings she invoked were of a thirst like no other and it tasted too good, even if it hurt like lightning.

  
His eyes opened when the lighting became real just a little over his chest, to the place where another bandit was pinning him before.

  
It was impossible, witchcraft. Every man lay on the ground, some of them on their knees and others totally demolished by the powers that cracked the air around the maiden. Those bandits that could were already running.

  
“Go away!” she ordered and the bandits that remained ran as fast as they could. She approached him, at least, and sat at his side to tend his injuries “Are you fine, sir?”

  
He must be dead, for the beautiful woman was there, her eyes kind and rain dripping from her bangs. Because they must both be a mirage, he raised his hand to touch her cheek, letting his thumb caress away a raindrop. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

  
“You are alive,” he said and forced himself to smile. “Or am I dead?”

  
She took his hand in hers, letting it rest on her cheek for two magical seconds before managing the will to remove it. “You are the kind man from two months ago.”

  
“Yes,” he nodded and before she could decide to vanish, he gripped her hand, his heart much calmer once it was on the open and not hidden under blankets. “Don't go, fair maiden, I love you.”

  
“How can you love me?” she asked with trembling lips and he remembered that first night they met. He sat up and finally, could look her in the eye.

  
She wasn't rejecting him. No, what she did was something inconceivable. As that night, her face was painted by doubtful surprise and he wanted to protect her the same as he did back then.

  
A small tear formed in her eyes and he raised her hand to his lips. He kissed that hand that belonged to the dangerous, strange and beautiful woman he had seen only three times.

  
But those had already done their charm on him.

  
Keeping his eyes looked on her, he gave his own question and his only answer.

  
“How can I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and a special thank you to my beta newlynprincess for the valuable input provided.


End file.
